firestars_haven_mcfandomcom-20200213-history
Moss that Covers Sharp Stone
Summary Moss is a gigantic auburn tabby tom with short ears and a bobtail. He has dark, piercing blue eyes. He is very well-muscled and his fur is sleek, often reflecting the sun. His bobtail is covered in little black flecks and a scar covers his right hind leg. He was once the heritor of the Tribe. Detailed History Early Life Moss was born alongside his sister, Hortensia, on another continent with another language, reminiscent of Russian. Moss, then known as Rasputin, grew up with Hortensia in a port. They spent their days getting fed scraps by the fishers in the ports, until a storm descended upon the pier. The two took cover in a ship that set off across the ocean. The ship never returned to their home continent, and so Hortensia and Rasputin remained on board, reluctant to leave their new home behind. However, after a few years of living on the ship, Hortensia met a loner named Jag. She was charmed by him, and left the ship forever. Hortensia later became the SiC of The Empire, and gave birth to a litter of kits, one of which is Lostfire of ShadowClan. She was killed by Caesar of The Empire. Furious at his sister abandoning him, Rasputin remained in the ship for days. Some other loners came and went. One loner commented that he was as boring as the moss that grew under the ship, and so, out of spite, Rasputin took the name "Moss" and left the ship forever. He was faced with many challenges, and had no idea of where to turn next. He began walking in one direction - towards the mountains. For two seasons, he marched through mountains, growing strong and hardy. He never lost his accent, due to the lack of talking he did during his travels. Moss stumbled upon the Tribe, resting with them for some time. He decided to stick around - the Tribe had no cave-guards and needed them desperately. He took the name "Moss that Covers Sharp Stone" and settled down for good. Cave-Guard Life Moss had a pretty standard experience in the tribe until he met Twig. He fell for the tom rapidly, and the two settled together, having a rather large litter of kits (Moss is biologically female). The Tribe began having issues with attacks from a Sharptooth, and Moss often led patrols to chase it off, one involving a kit and one involving SkyClan highranks, resulting in the two sharing borders. Moss's life was perfect at this point - he had six kits, a loving mate, an apprentice, and most cats respected him. This all changed after Hortensia's death, mentioned earlier. Moss had gotten word of it from a travelling rogue, and though he hadn't spoken to her in seasons, he returned to camp upset. About three minutes later, Twig stumbled into the camp, bleeding profusely from the neck. Moss panicked, looking to Stoneteller and begging for medical attention. Stoneteller refused, watching Twig die. Moss snapped that day. Moss began outright challenging Stoneteller, spending as much time as possible away from the tom. His kits were old enough to not need him all the time, and so Moss spent his days outside of the cavern. This went on for moons, before one day, Stoneteller approached him. Stoneteller had changed, and asked to start anew with Moss as his heritor. Moss accepted. Heritor Life The night Moss was made heritor, SkyClan invited him, Stoneteller, and Stoneteller's mate, Fox, to attend the gathering of the Clans. They did, and were received with mixed reactions from the Clan cats, however, these feelings were quickly forgotten by the time the dogs assaulted the gathering. Thanks to the gathering's stone walls, Moss was able to find a way up, as if it was a mountain face. He and Stoneteller helped countless Clan cats escape from the dogs, and were the primary reason that they escaped. The dog attack changed Moss. He began to hyperfixiate on religion, often meeting with SkyClan cats and telling them of how dangerous StarClan was - they had sent the dogs, after all. He had plans for converting every Clan to the Tribe's beliefs, to save them all. Life went on - he continued to represent at Gatherings, though he outwardly showed his distate for them, and other Clans showed their distate of him. Nevertheless Moss remained optomistic and even forgave Stoneteller. Through these religious talks, he grew close with the SkyClan highranks. One evening, he was sitting in SkyClan camp chatting with Silverstar - the BloodClan cats were taking shelter at SkyClan and Moss wanted to ensure they didn't need assistance - when the dogs charged in and wreaked havoc. Moss used Sharptooth techniques to majorly injure Bernadette, killer of Swiftgale, Spidersilk and Mothdusk, yet was fatally injured himself by a dog named Bomb. His vision faded to darkness just as the dogs began to retreat. Afterlife Moss was brought to StarClan by the aforementioned Mothdusk, where he realized that StarClan was not evil. With teary eyes, he raced towards Twig, his fallen mate, and the two spiraled off into the stars - to The Afterlife.Category:Tribe Category:Characters Category:Highranks Category:Leaders